


Dog Tricks

by fan_of_interest



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, post-Samaritan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_of_interest/pseuds/fan_of_interest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:: While Shaw was gone, Root had formed a bond with Bear. In her hopeful disposition, she trains Bear to follow commands that will push their relationship back to normal, knowing that Shaw will be different when she got back from Samaritan. However, maybe, it’s not needed after all.</p>
<p>Or Reese never found dog tricks more useful to get back at a certain psychotic hacker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tricks

How did she get into this situation again? This is the question Root mulls over as she lays on her back on the soft bed she has fashioned in the subway, hands bound with Shaw’s form towering over her. It’s not like she couldn’t think about this later, when Shaw is not pressing kisses on her bare collarbone, hands under her thin blue shirt caressing the soft skin firmly; it’s just Shaw is taking her time, more likely to punish her, or reward her, Root argues, about that little stunt she pulled earlier that day. It involves a certain hair dye, a somewhat-upset ex-CIA operative, and the dog.

 

In the time that Shaw was still missing, Root became even closer to John and Bear. On times when the Machine’s steady flow of numbers is not coming in, they would take Harold and Fusco to the park, with the illusion of a picnic, before going off to teach Bear tricks. It was tough when Samaritan was still on the pedestal, but they managed to make it work under their cover identities.

 

Anyway, back to the present or somewhat the present. It’s kind of hard to think when the person Root has a preference for over anyone, namely the operative marking her bare skin, is currently lavishing her with physical intimacy. When Shaw’s teeth latches on a pretty sensitive point, Root’s body shudders and her hips press up against Shaw’s and she feels a smile on her skin.

 

“Not fair, Sameen.” Root gasps, only earning a chuckle and more kisses.

 

“No, Root. What’s not fair is using the dog.” Shaw states as she brings her thighs closer to Root’s core, feeling the hot wetness.

 

To say that Shaw was surprised the first time it happened was an understatement. However, it cannot compare to Root’s own surprise. Maybe meddling in John’s appearing-to-be-unimportant-but-he-cares-about-it hairstyle wasn’t such a good idea because the next thing she knew as the two of them entered the subway was Shaw tripping into her arms. Needless to say, it was a pleasant surprise, and maybe she should start meddling more often. She might make that decision later after she snaps out of her stupor.  


_Root freezes, her hands act as stabilizers on Shaw’s elbows while Shaw’s hands are grasping tightly at her shoulders. She can hear Bear’s footsteps echoing back in the subway as a familiar whistling sound calls him back into its depths._

_“What is up with him?” She hears Shaw whisper. Her eyes are locked into Shaw’s face, reading the mild confusion currently etched in her expression. When their eyes meet, the confusion turns into amusement, great amusement, and suddenly, Root is speechless._

_“Um… I…” Shaw’s eyebrows rise and if Root didn’t know better, she could say that Shaw was almost laughing at her at that moment. Before she could compose herself, Shaw leans closer, once more rattling her into internal panic, and puts some of her weight on the tall brunette. Their lips are centimeters away and she could feel Shaw’s breath caressing her lips._

_Root’s eyes fixate on the operative’s lips and when she thinks that Shaw is leaning in to capture her lips in a long overdue kiss, the operative pulls away and starts walking pass her. Root is left standing there for a bit, but a hand swats at her backside, causing her to jump. When she turns, she sees the operative’s back disappearing around the corner. She shakes her head to clear much of her thoughts, ones that are more appropriate in a bedroom, and heads deeper into the subway car only to find Shaw petting Bear like she always does and John rubbing the back of his head._

 

“I admit, I trained him to do some things, but need I remind you that _I_ did not use it on you?” Root gasps again at the sensation between her legs, and she opens her eyes to glare at the operative before coaxing her in for a rough kiss. Whether or not the kiss is meant to persuade Shaw to get on with that she was doing, it didn’t really matter at the moment. She feels Shaw’s smile against her lips and she wonders how she’s going to wipe it off. Not that Shaw’s smile is any less entrancing than her endearingly special glares and eye rolls that she reserves only for the hacker, but because teasing was never really Shaw’s thing. Well, apparently until now, that is.

 

This reminds her that she needs to thank Reese. Coloring his hair wasn’t really a conscious decision that took much deliberation. It was a random thought, unspecified and a whim. Shouldn’t John be happy that all his white hairs are gone now? Lionel made his opinion about it as well the other day.

 

_“Cuckoo’s nest did that? More like she sprinkled some magical plant growth formula and dunked you in the ocean. Is that seaweed on your head?”_

Okay, maybe green wasn’t the best color to go about. Who would’ve thought that the big lug cared about looking good? Root actually asked Reese about it, as he was coloring his hair black and just deciding to let his salt and pepper look to come back in a few months, to which he only broodingly suggested that she color her own hair blue, to which she only replied,

_“I’d still look good, Lurch. People tell me I look like Amy Acker, who played Illyria in Angel.”_

 

“Stop thinking about anything else.” Shaw’s irritated voice stops her thoughts altogether, or maybe the two fingers unexpectedly plunging into her sex and curling in her brought her back to Shaw’s recreational activities.

 

“It’s hard not think about anything else when you’re right on top of me, Sameen.” Root flirts, but she groans as her back arches when Shaw’s fingers curl at a certain spot.

 

“I know when you’re thinking about something else, Root. It’s all over your face.”

 

“Didn’t know you paid that much attention to my expressions.” Root bites her lips to stop a groan, her wrists pulling against her silk restraints.

 

“Well, that’s how I tell that the people I sleep with are feeling things that I don’t.” Shaw’s free arm holds Root’s body in place, controlling the amount of pleasure the hacker is drowning in, which is not enough. Root whines with need, earning a light kiss from Shaw.

 

“Besides, you didn’t really keep it a secret from me, did you? I mean when we have sex, you practically write all over my body. When you touch me, you openly show your desire for me, to be near me, to have all of my focus on you even for just a short time.” Root arches her body against Shaw’s form to keep her close, the operative’s fingers still relentless and consistent inside her.

 

“Right before you tip the edge, you’d choose to stare at me as your muscles tighten against my fingers, like now.” Shaw says, calling Root out on the fact that she is indeed looking at Shaw intensely as she feels her inner muscles tightening to keep Shaw’s fingers inside her, her body trembling so strongly against Shaw’s. She keeps her eyes at Shaw as the operative raises her free hand to pull at one end of the knot to free Root’s wrists from the silk cloth. Root wraps her arms around Shaw’s body right away.

 

“But one thing is different with you, Root.” Shaw whispers against her lips. Before Root could ask what it was, she comes with a quiet groan, her back tensing, and she completely misses her earlier intense gaze returned by Shaw’s own brown eyes. She feels Shaw’s body against her own, the operative’s lips kissing her collarbone, wandering around her neck, on her jaw.

 

Root opens her eyes in time for Shaw to place an unwinding kiss on her lips that calms her body down. She hums as she closes her eyes, not really having control on her body just yet. She feels Shaw’s hand, the one just inside her a few minutes ago, massaging her thighs while the other hand goes up to wipe the sweat of her forehead.

 

“Next time…” She hears Shaw start so Root opens her eyes to look at her blissfully. She sees Shaw’s smile back on her lips.

 

“Don’t use the dog. I don’t mind sharing with Bear for the most part, but some things are not meant to be shared.” Root hums in agreement, raising a hand to bring Shaw’s lips closer to her own. She feels Shaw’s hand move to settle on her hips while the other is used as leverage so that Shaw’s body is on her side next to the hacker’s own.

 

She feels Shaw pulling away so she mischievously follows. She gets the idea when Shaw caresses her flushed skin and moves to settle on top of Shaw’s form. Her legs still feel a little like jelly, but she decides that in a little bit, her legs will be good to balance her weight as she brings Shaw to the precipice of pleasure.

 

The blanket that was placed on top of their bodies slides down Root’s back as she sits up, gasping when she feels Shaw’s warm body against her wet sex. Shaw just lays back, waiting for Root to start the next round. Shaw will not deny that she wants Root to move now. She thinks the sight of Root coming on top of her will be enough to give her some form of release.

 

Root seems to get the message because she suddenly starts grinding her wetness against Shaw’s hips. The operative is characteristically quiet, but she lets Root hear moans of appreciation once in a while after figuring out that it gets Root worked up so much.

 

“I’d rather be only yours too, Sameen.” Root leans down to kiss Shaw roughly, her hips shuddering and relentless against Shaw’s own. Shaw raises her hips in time with Root’s movement, their cores meeting in a strong, wet collision. Root doesn’t pull away but she does stop kissing Shaw, her pleasure proving to be a little more than enough to reduce her mostly active mind to focus on just one action at a time.  

 

They breathe against each other, hands tightly gripping to pull closer. Root feels Shaw’s legs give way to her lithe body, and their wetness combined makes it impossible to tell who has yet to come.

 

Root is almost totally lost in the feel of their bodies together that she misses Shaw’s fingers going towards her sex again. When she realizes it, she opens her eyes.

 

“Wai-!” A groan cuts her protests as Shaw begins a relentless rhythm, and Root’s moans only increase in volume as she feels herself being drawn to her next peak too quickly.

 

She feels strength once more leave her body as she slumps over Shaw’s form, breathing heavily in the operative’s ear.

 

“That’s… That’s not… fair…” Root grumbles weakly, feeling Shaw’s fingers moving slowly in her still, massaging the sensitivity down. Shaw bites at the soft skin in her neck, sucking a mark to last for a long while. When the humming dies down, she feels Shaw withdraw her fingers and gently push her on her back. She feels Shaw shift to get out of bed so she reaches out as quickly as she can.

 

“Where are you going? I haven’t thanked you yet.” Root looks up at Shaw sleepily, feeling understandably tired.

 

“Thank me later. I know the Machine had you running favors late last night. I requested for a day off tomorrow.” Shaw doesn’t need to elaborate on that so Root just hums her appreciation. She feels Shaw cover her body with their comforter before settling next to her.

 

“Not that I mind you next to me, Sweetie, but weren’t you going to get something?” Root asks, feeling sleepier with each passing second. When she feels Shaw’s arm go around her waist to pull her closer, she feels her mind wake up.

 

“Why are you so tense?” Shaw asks grumpily.

 

“We’re…” Root trails off, not wanting to continue if it would mean that Shaw would pull away.

 

“I know what we’re doing. Now, sleep. It doesn’t change anything.” Shaw says dismissively, pulling Root flush to her body. Feeling a little overconfident, Root stays still for a bit before turning in Shaw’s arms. Her eyes are closed but there is a bright smile on her face, one she couldn’t control even if she tried.

 

“Root.” It is a little warning, but really, Root is too happy to care.

 

“I’m asleep.” Root says with a small laugh, earning a pinch on her side. She squirms and opens her eyes, a little surprised that Shaw has a small smile on her face. Warmth spreads on her cheeks and Root wonders if the operative could see it.

 

“Rest. You’re going to need it later.” Shaw says, closing her eyes, which is a rare occurrence since she would most definitely not close her eyes first, especially if Root’s watching. Then again, she spent about two years of knowing Root ignoring her so it really shouldn’t come as a surprise.

 

Root stares for a few seconds before once more trying her luck. She thinks she’s pretty lucky given the life she’s lived. This is more than a good end. Despite her rocky past, she manages to find her own little band of misfits to fit in the world with. Then again, who needs the world when the people she needs are with her, counting the Machine.

 

She shuffles close so that her face is buried in the junction between Shaw’s neck and her upper torso, arms around Shaw like the operative’s around her. Shaw is awake and Root expects to be pushed any time now. Any moment now. It doesn’t come. The next thing she knows is Shaw’s breathing has levelled, indicating a well-resting sleep. She laughs mentally at the thought, only a smile indicating a portion of her internal joy.

 

Before Root sleeps, she vaguely remembers a hair product that perfects the salt-and-pepper look and a big bone that Bear has been eyeing since their last walk in the city.


End file.
